Object Show Big Brother
WARNING - TABLE CONTAINS SPOILERS - Introduction - Episode 1 (Part 1/2) Speaker Box - "Hello and welcome to the first season of OSBB, a version of Big Brother. In advance we do not mean to annoy anyone with the same/similar series and we apologise in advance. Let's meet the houseguests." *Firey, Ice Cube, Match, Pencil and Bomby enter* Bomby - "2ErhuAZDH!!" Match - "Like, OMG, Bomby, can't you just, like, be quiet for, like, a minute!?" Ice Cube - "Thanks for picking me. Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance." Pencil - "Wait, what?" Firey - "Can we just go?" They all agree and enter the house. *Bubble, Leafy, Book, Coiny and Nickel arrive* Coiny and Nickel appear to be arguing about who is the better money. Book intervenes. Book - "According to my research, a Penny is worth less than a Nickel." Nickel snickers. Coiny 'grr''s. Bubble randomly pops. Leafy is just waving 'hi' at everyone.'' *Blocky, Pen, Snowball, Eraser and David appear* David - "Aw seriously!?" Blocky, Pen, Snowball and Eraser - "SHUT UP!" David - "NO!" *Ruby, Gelatin, Fries, Donut and Dora appear* They all appear trying to ignore Dora until Donut slaps Dora. The others thank him. Speaker Box - "Now that you're all here I would like to introduce a twist. There are 4 nominees and 2 POV's." Everyone gasps. "Also, instead of the DV, we have stolen the Confessional Booth from Total Drama." Confessionals Bubble - "Everyone here seems really nice. I hope they are! If not, oh noio!" Leafy - "I want someone other than me to win, they deserve it more! But I do wanna get kinda far..." Dora - "fgjkfjdjdjfjifjioshyewiuguirhwugwdjuethw (5 minutes later) fbwqfd." David - "Aw seriously?!" Pencil - "The truth is? I don't care for anyone here except Match! I'll just be all buddy-buddy with them!" She snickers with glee. Match - "OMG, everyone here is like, so nice, except for like, Bomby! He's so, like, annoying!" End Confessionals Speaker Box - "Now that everyone is finished, let's get on to the Head of House challenge. It's simple, whoever survives this fight to the death wins! No worries, we've got recovery centers, so you won't be dead for good. Go!" Coiny starts off by throwing Bomby, killing Bomby, BubbleMatch, Pencil and Book. Ice Cube melts from the explosion. Nickel kicks Coiny into the convienently placed lava pit. Coiny sighs. "How convenient." Nickel laughs until David scares him off. David smiles the Steven way. Dora kills him straight after, however. Ruby is just running around yelling Poopy Maiyonnaise. Donut slaps Dora so much she dies, because logic. Gelatin is also kicked into the lava pit, as is Blocky and Snowball. Eraser and Pen team up aginst Leafy. Leafy shows her agressive side and pwns them both. They die from too much pain. Speaker Box - "Only Leafy, Donut and Firey remain." Donut slaps Firey, but burns. Leafy doesn't bother trying to fight, and just jumps in the lava. Speaker Box - "Firey, you win. You may exit the room and declare your nominees." After many recoveries and hurtz later, Firey gathers everyone into the nomination room. Firey - "After a long while, I have picked Match, Pencil, David and Coiny for nomination. You either did nothing or did well-ish. I'm sorry. Except for Coiny, I hate him." Match, Pencil and David look worried. Coiny attempts to attack Firey. Confessionals Bubble - "I'm glad I wasn't picked. I think I should make an alliance, though... Leafy and Firey may well suit my expectations." Match - "Oh, like, no. He did not, like, pick me for, like, nomination! Pence-Pence too!" Pencil - "It appears it has come to this..." Coiny - "EWRHTWEFRGGGG£HFH!!" David - "Aw seriously!?" Leafy - "You know, I should form an alliance with Firey and Bubble!" Firey - "I think I should ally with Leafy and Bubble. They seem nice." End Confessionals Speaker Box - "It is time for voting." Voting Room -''' Pencil - "I vote for Coiny. He's a bit crazy." Match - "I, like, vote for David! He's so, like, weird!" Coiny - "Match." Dora - "ghfweydgyyefMatchderhudfireyjrcameo." Nickel - "Coiny, who else?" Ruby, Bubble and Leafy all say Match also. Bomby - "C-c-c-c-coiny..." *explodes* Book - "Coiny." Blocky, Pen, Snowball, Eraser all chose Match. Donut - "Match! She's so, 'like like', annoying!" TL;DR, Everyone else voted for Match also. '''Elimination Area Speaker Box - "Welcome to the elimination area, another unique thing. Everyone not nominated get cakes." *they all get cake* Speaker Box - "You all got at least one vote, except for Pencil, who didn't get one." *Pencil gets cake* "David is safe with one vote." *David gets cake* Coiny and Match looks nervous. "1 vote each, 2 votes each, 3 votes each, 4 votes each, huh? One of you are safe with 4 votes and the other is eliminated with 15 votes... Coiny gets cake." *Coiny gets cake* Match - "What!? Why did you, like, vote for me?" Speaker Box - "Match, goodbye." Introduction - Episode 1 (Part 2/2) (Update Episode) Speaker Box - "Hello viewers of Object Show Big Brother. We forgot that HOH's and Nominees could not vote and the POV was also forgotten. We apologise bit the HOH's and Nominess can vote this season but the POV will return. Also, we need help. Please fix the tables as the creator does not know how. Also, we will have fan-favourite voting. If a contestant recieves the least we will know to work on their personality. Another thing, we take reccommended characters. They may or may not appear and maybe we'll have a debut! Thank you in advance." ''Original'' - Episode 2 Speaker Box - "Hello and welcome back to Object Show Big Brother. Last episode we had a fight to the death for HOH and Firey won. The twists were revealed and I forgot about POV. Eventually Match was eliminated with 15 votes, a record to be broken. What'll happen this time? No idea." ---- Confessionals Pencil - Pencil is rocking back and forth in the fetal position. "Match, gone... Match... gone..." Bubble - She seems happy. "Well, it seems things have gone well. I never knew how fun it was to edit votes! Uh, did I just say that out loud? Oh noio." Leafy - She seems surprised. "Wow, I thought David or Coiny would have left. To be honest I don't mind Match leaving either, she was so, 'like', annoying. Firey - He seems sad. "I thought Coiny would go home! This sucks! Anyway, Leafy and Bubble approached me at the same time about forming an alliance with all three of us, and it went well, we're in an alliance now. I kinda want to get POV to save one of them if it comes to it, HOH would be nice, though. So many options, and a good alliance." *he leans back* "Welcome the antagonist. Next target; Coiny." Coiny - He seems worried. "Was I too angry?" Bomby - *explodes* "Fooled youjhdg! I can spejuack, but not dhsygvery well." End Confessionals Speaker Box - "The next HOH challenge is Free-For-All Fireball. Firey was the HOH last time and will not compete." *Firey sadly sits down on a specially made metal bench so he wouldn't burn everything. "Go." Donut instantly catches Pencil out, due to her not even trying, out of depression. She burns because fireball. Donut then takes out Fries. Donut skillfully dodges Leafy and hits her out too. Donut's happy. "Maybe I won't be mean. This is fun!" He smiles. A dodgeball goes through his hole, mildly burning him. He throws it behind him and Book burns. Blocky eventually hits Donut out. Donut doesn't really care, though. Coiny runs around yelling 'SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAA'. Bubble hits him, but he doesn't burn because metal. He sits out. David just stands there with the most generic face ever. Ice Cube hits him out. "Revenge!" Ice Cube is pwned by Snowball shortly after. Eraser, Blocky and Pen team up and hit out *insert David Dora Bubble Snowball Ruby Gelatin and Nickel getting pwned*. Speaker Box - "Eraser, Blocky, Bomy and Pen, you are the final 4." Blocky turns round and hits Eraser and hits Pen, but not before getting hit by Pen. Speaker Box - "Bomby is the winner of HOH by doing absolutely nothing. Gather everyone when you are ready." Coiny congratulates Bomby. No one else does. Coiny - "Don't feel down Bomby, at least you did it." Bomby - "uirrethanks." Coiny - "Woah, you can speak!?" Bomby - "Not veeerry wellfgrh." Coiny - "I can see that." Confessionals Snowball - "I should have won, not Bomby! None of these losers deserve to win except me!" Coiny - "I heard what Snowball said and so did Bomby and I. I have a feeling I know who's leaving." End Confessionals Bomby gathers everyone around. Bomby - "Somehow I can speak properly, but that doesn't matter. Before I start, Coiny and Bubble, tell me what you heard SB say in the confessional." Coiny - "SB specifically said 'I should have won, not Bomby! None of these losers deserve to win except me!'. Quote, end quote. Bubble - "It's true!" Snowball - "But it's true!" Everyone gasps. Several insults are thrown his way. "SHUT UP!" Bomby - "I have nominated Snowball, Leafy, Book and Blocky." Book and Leafy look sad. Blocky is shocked and Snowball is furious. Speaker Box - "There was no POV challenge last episode as a twist. There is one this episode. This time it is to bake a cake. Cheating/dirt cakes is an automatic 0. It is out of 20. Go." *insert cutscene of them failing to bake cakes and other random stuff here* Speaker Box - "Boop. Time's up. Show me your cakes." *insert Judging cutscene here* Speaker Box - "Donut and Coiny win POV." Donut - "I will not use my POV." Coiny - "I'll use mine on Leafy, I don't know why." Bomby - "I'll pick Dora for the replacement." Speaker Box - "Remember, everyone can vote. 'Voting Room -' 'everyone votes' Speaker Box - "We got everyone to vote. Blocky and Dora are safe with 2 votes. 15 votes still to give. Book and Snowball, you are the bottom two." Book is nearly crying, Snowball's angry. "Book, you are safe with 4 votes. Snowball is eliminated with 11 votes." Snowball is RAGEMODED. Snowball - "I can't believe you chose HER over me! I'm good at everything!" Speaker Box - "Snowball, goodbye." Category:Big Brother